


As You Wish

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Old Fic, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Henrik Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 16





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“I have to go now, thank you for this Caroline.” Klaus said, while ruffling his younger brother’s hair.

“No problem; always happy to spend time with my favorite guy, right Henrik?”

Coughing he managed to get out, “Yes, we _always_ have our fun.”

“Exactly, so now go do your work Mr. Important, and I’ll take care of Henrik.” 

“Well, take it easy little brother, you’re still sick but do have fun. I’ll be back later.” taking a last look at the pair sitting on the couch, he left his apartment. If it was his choice, he’d much rather spend the day with them both, more importantly, _with Caroline_ \- _his neighbor and nowadays very close friend_ \- but life happened, and he no longer could. _Maybe next time._

“Caroline, can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?”

“Ok, what do you want to watch? Treasure Island, Big Hero 6, How To Train Your Dragon…?” Caroline asked, trying to recall movies he enjoyed or might like.

“Noooo, I don’t feel like watching an animated movie, they’re for-”

Interrupting she declaimed, “If you’re about to say kids, get ready for the ticklefest of a lifetime.”

“They’re for another day, is what I was about to say, obviously. _You’re so silly._ ” he giggled.

“Don’t think you can fool me little Henrik, but fine, then what movie do you feel like watching?”

“You choose.”

“ _What?_ Are you actually giving me the power to choose the movie? Awww you’re so cute.” she smiled, filling his puffy face with kisses.

“St-stop it. Caroline, stooop! If my brother finds out he’ll be _jealous_.” 

Immediately she stopped in her tracks, and glared at the small boy next to her; Caroline knew Klaus felt something for her, but never really acknowledged it, _they were friends_ \- it would totally be weird, it wasn’t like she felt the same about him...at all, _she didn’t_ , not at all. 

“That’s a low blow. It’s at times like these that I realize you truly are a Mikaelson. Still, I’ll do my damndest so you won’t turn out like _Kol_.” 

“Good luck with that, you’re my only hope.”

“ _Not funny._ ” she said, pointing at him, “Anyway, we’re going to watch The Princess Bride.”

“The what now?”

“The Princess Bride! It has a bit of everything. Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles…”

“With a name like that? I doubt it, but ok, I’ll make the sacrifice for you.”

“ _How kind of you._ ” Caroline joked, rolling her eyes. Putting in the movie, they settled in; popcorn in their middle and a warm blanket on top of their legs.

“This looks weird. I don’t think I’ll like it much.” he mentioned, eating a handful of popcorn, “Oh that line, that’s what you _just said_! Do you have this movie memorized?”

“Maybe…?”

“Nerd.” he said.

“Rude.” she responded, both of them laughing at their childishness, “Now shush, watch the movie.”

Rolling his eyes - _a habit he picked up from her_ \- he paid closer attention.

“As you wish; _how romantic_.” 

“Keep making fun of one of my favorite movies, and the tickling shall begin! Prepare thyself mine enemy.”

“Well, I will give as good as I get, that you can count on and- Wait a second? Did the old man just say Westley _died_ at the hands of pirates?”

“Yup.” Caroline affirmed, a knowing look in her eyes.

“So this isn’t a typical romance movie?”

“Nope!”

“Ok then...I’ll concentrate.” he stated, yawning.

Soon enough, his eyes were closed and his breathing evened out - he fell asleep. Caroline watched over him, chuckling, she kissed his warm forehead and went back to watch the movie. She didn’t last very long either.

When Klaus got home, Caroline and Henrik were asleep and cuddling; they looked cute, and he might have been slightly jealous of his younger brother. “Henrik, let’s get you in bed.” Klaus whispered, picking him up and taking him to his bed. 

Caroline woke up slightly sore, from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in. As she got up, Klaus closed the bedroom door, “Hey, welcome home” she spoke quietly.

“Hello love, thank you for looking after him. I know it was kind of sudden, but you saved my life as per usual.”

“That’s what friends are for. You know you can always count on me.” she winked.

“So what movie did you end up watching?” he asked, curious.

“Oh you know, _The Princess Bride_?” Caroline revealed, while folding the blanket.

“That is _inconceivable_!” 

Shocked, she asked, “Did you just make a joke, Klaus Mikaelson?”

“I’ve been known to make one, once in a blue moon.”

Laughing, she sat down on the couch, “I didn’t even know you liked this movie.” 

“I quite enjoy it, _don’t tell anyone_.” he said, sitting next to her. They were so close, their bodies touched; the temperature of the room seemed to have risen inexplicably.

“ _Not even Kol?_ ”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Or what?”

Grabbing her face gently, their noses almost touching, he threatened “Or I’ll do what I must to keep your pretty little lips shut.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Caroline questioned looking at his mouth, her hand was in his hair, her breathing erratic.

“Both.” he replied, mesmerized by her blue eyes.

“ _Just kiss me._ ” she begged for his touch.

And he complied, “ _As you wish._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
